


Happiness is a step away

by Blue_Sundays



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, basically everyone figuring out Buck and Eddie are together, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sundays/pseuds/Blue_Sundays
Summary: 4 times the firefam figure out Buck and Eddie are together and that one time they actually get together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 381





	Happiness is a step away

**Author's Note:**

> So the original prompt was 'Everyone guessing when Buck and Eddie got together.' I deviated ever so slightly but I hope you enjoy it just the same.
> 
> Thanks @justsmilestuffhappens for the prompt :)

  1. Hen



The firehouse was quiet today. Calls were few and far between, and a steady calm had descended upon the station. They’d had so much free time today that all the station jobs had been completed - trucks cleaned, ambulance restocked and even the recreational area was spick. 

Hen was curled up on one of the sofas, a book in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. She was taking advantage of the unusually calm station and allowing herself to finally get that much needed R&R. Smiling to herself, Hen turned away from her book and looked around the station. Chim napping next to her on the sofa, Bobby post-it noting pages in a new recipe book at one of the tables, and just across from her Buck and Eddie. A movie was quietly playing on the TV that Hen couldn’t quite name but Eddie’s eyes were glued to the screen, and Buck, well, he was gently snoring as he rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

Their youngest member looked peaceful as he curled up to his best friend. Hen took a moment to watch as Buck as he snuggled in deeper to Eddie’s shoulder, and exhaled a soft snore. He looked happier than he’d been in, well, ever. Whether it was their Buckaroo finally growing up, or Eddie’s doing, Hen couldn’t tell but Buck had seemed much looser lately, smiling and chatty whenever he got the chance.

Eddie shuffled and the movement seemed to wake Buck up. Hen quickly looked back down at her book as Buck yawned and blearily opened his eyes. She watched silently out of the corner of her eye as Eddie tore his eyes away from the movie and smiled down at Buck. Eddie whispered something that she couldn’t quite catch but Buck let out a soft laugh as Eddie placed his arm around Buck’s shoulders and pulled him further into Eddie.

Buck began to snore lightly once more, a soft smile on his face as Eddie unknowingly ran his fingers through his hair - the movement as familiar and automatic as a lovers touch. 

Ah, she thought to herself, that’s why their little Buckaroo had been so happy lately. 

2\. Chim and Maddie

He’d been happier lately. Maddie hadn’t missed the way her brother’s eyes seemed to twinkle brighter than they ever had these last few weeks. He’d been smiling much more, whistling tunes as he puttered about her apartment, and his steps even had a bounce to them. It was nice to see him like that even if she couldn’t figure out the cause of it. 

The realisation comes a few weeks down the line on a Thursday night movie date with Chim. They’re sitting in  _ Amarillo’s Burgers  _ just across from the cinemas, Maddie’s pouring hot sauce on her chips when Chim grabs her hand. 

‘Is that Buck and Eddie?’ he asks, mouth full of chicken burger and a greasy finger pointing to the fountain outside the cinema.

It is. Right there on the edge of the fountain are Buck and Eddie with Christopher settled in between them. Christopher has the biggest smile on his face as Buck and Eddie hold onto his hands at either side of him and swing him back and forth. Maddie feels her eyes tear up ever so slightly at the way Eddie is looking at her baby brother like he hung the moon. 

‘Yeah.’ she says, voice cracking.

‘Maddie, are you okay?’ Chim says, concern written across his face.

She nods and dries her eyes with a stray napkin. Outside the window, Buck kisses Eddie on the cheek as Christopher giggles in between them. Her baby brother has a family. 

‘I just love seeing him so happy.’ Maddie says finally, as she looks back at Chim. His gaze softens and he looks out the window at his colleagues. 

‘Me too, Mads.’

3\. Athena

Sergeant Athena Grant had a knack for figuring things out before anyone else. Puzzles were her niche, and she solved them quickly and efficiently. In the two years she had known him, Evan Buckley had become her pseudo-son, and although he might not know that she saw him as her own, Athena had made it her best interest to look after him. Afterall, if she was a mother of three now, he would receive the same love and care that her own children had.

Which was why she’d noticed straight away when Buck had finally got his shit together with Eddie. Athena had run into them on a traffic call - a six car pile up requiring the jaws of life. She’d seen Buck the night before, and had hated the way he’d looked sullen and downtrodden. There was no hint of that today. Instead, her pseudo-son had a bounce in his step that she had not seen before, and a grin that he couldn’t seem to wipe off his face. She idly wondered what had changed in the 16 hours since she’s seen him last but the thought was pushed away as a man in a bloodied suit began to shout obscenities in her face.

Just another day on the job. 

An hour later, when the crash was cleared and victims were en-route to the hospital Athena would get her answer. She was settled back into her police car, belt wrapped securely around her as she watched the firefighters climb back into the trucks. She watched as Buck pulled himself into the truck and Eddie lifted a hand to his back to steady him. 

Athena smiled and mentally added Christopher to her list of Christmas gifts. She couldn’t wait to spoil her first grandchild. 

4\. Bobby

The first rule of being a firehouse captain was to always pay attention to his firefighters. Bobby took that rule seriously. He’d found that being intuitive to his team’s emotions allowed him to lead better and for them to trust him completely as their captain. Which was why when they had returned from a six car pile up, Bobby had called Buck and Eddie into his office.

They’d been brilliant today, always there when the other needed them before they’d even figured out they needed an extra hand. Bobby had a pretty good reason he knew why. He hadn’t missed the stolen glances or the way Eddie had latched onto Buck more than usual today. 

He was sitting in his office, carefully reading through paperwork when the knock came. 

‘Come in.’

The door creaked open as the two men entered the room, both avoiding Bobby’s gaze as they sat down in the seats across from him. 

Bobby cleared his throat.

‘As your captain, I am required to let you know that any relationships need to remain strictly professional while you are at work otherwise here will be consequences.’ Bobby kept his voice firm as the two men turned beet red and nodded in their seats.

‘We will Cap.’ Buck said, his eyes boring into Bobby’s. 

‘I know.’

Bobby remained quiet. Should he say what was on his mind? The answer came to him quickly as Buck and Eddie took his silence as their queue to leave.

‘Buck. Eddie?’ Bobby called out before they reached the door. 

‘Yes, Cap?’

‘As your friend, I want to let you know that I’m so proud of you both.’ 

The two smiled, and Bobby felt his heart swell as they left his office hand in hand. 

+1 Christopher

Buck had been around the house a lot more than he ever had before. Christopher had noticed that his Buck looked a lot sadder than usual and kept looking at his Dad in the same way his Mom used to look at him. Christopher didn’t like the way Buck stopped smiling whenever he thought no-one was watching, or the way his Dad seemed to lose his spark whenever Buck left. Something needed to change, and, well, if Dad and Buck didn’t want to sort it out then Christopher would be the one to. 

It was movie night tonight. Christopher’s choice. He’d picked The Lion King and pizza for dinner because according to Buck that was the best combination. Christopher agreed. Normally Christopher would be enthralled with whatever film they were watching but tonight he couldn;t concentrate. He was too busy watching Buck and his Dad stare at each other when they thought the other wasn’t watching. Christopher just wanted them to get over it and kiss already. 

Finally, as the credits rolled Christopher could take no more. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled on Buck’s sleeve. 

‘Bucky?’ he said, taking note of the way Buck drifted his eyes away from his Dad to him.

‘Yeah bud?’

‘If you love Daddy like Simba loves Nala, why aren;t you together like Simba and Nala?’

Christopher watched as Buck’s face turned red, and the way his Dad’s eyes shined a bit brighter.

‘Buddy, I-I-um-uh,’ Buck stuttered and stumbled over his words. 

‘Daddy. Tell Buck you love him.’ Christopher folded his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at his Dad.

‘Uh, well, you see.’

This was no use. Christopher would have to try another tactic. 

‘Buck makes you happy Daddy, and he makes me happy too.’ Christopher pulls both Buck and his Dad’s hands into his lap. ‘Daddy, can Buck be a part of our family?’

  
  


His Dad’s eyes shine brightly and he lets out one of Christopher’s favourite noises. His laugh. 

‘Of course, Chris.’

Christopher smiles as he looks up at Buck, who looks so happy he could explode at any moment. He takes both of their hands and places them together, his chest growing warm and fuzzy and the way Buck’s fingers curl over his Dad’s like they were meant to be there.

‘I love you Buck, I love you Daddy.’ Christopher whispers as his Dad pulls both him and Buck into a big hug.

‘We love you too, buddy.’ Buck whispers as he kisses the top of Christopher’s head.

So this is what a family feels like, Christopher thinks.

_ FIN _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this work. Also, I'm taking prompts over on my tumblr (@hit-em-with-the-fourr) so please send them through if you have any :)


End file.
